La guerra sagrada de Kagome
by Phillix
Summary: Hades ha vuelto a la vida, para pelear una nueva guerra en contra de Athena, una guerra donde Inuyasha se ven inmersos, ¿Podrán salvar al mundo del dios del inframundo?
1. Preparando el campo de batalla

**La Guerra Sagrada de Kagome**

Los personajes incluidos aquí pertenecen a sus autores

**Capitulo 1: Preparando el campo de batalla**

Dos años después de que Kagome llegó a la era Feudal y se casó con Inuyasha, han vivido felices hasta una noche, Kagome dormía pero no lo hacía con tranquilidad, debido a una pesadilla…

En la pesadilla, todo era oscuro, pero había una figura aún más oscura, que resaltaba y decía sin parar… Athena….. Athena…. Athena…. Vas a Morir. . . .

Kagome se despierta gritando y sudando, casi de inmediato Inuyasha ya estaba preguntandole si estaba bien y que qué le había pasado, ella trató de calmarlo diciendole que fue solo una pesadilla, y que debíen regresar a dormir, aunque en Hanyou no estabamuy convencido, accedió.

En el oscuro pasillo de un tenebroso pero elegante castillo camina un hombre con una armadura oscura que cubre su cuerpo, se dirige hacia el salón principal donde se encuentra una hermosa mujer tocando el arpa, ella tiene el pelo negro como la noche y su largo vestido hace juego con el, el hombre se acerca hacia ella y se inclina.

Hombre misterioso: ¿Me llamó, señorita Pandora?

Pandora: Si Radamantis, el señor Hades ha elegido a los otros dos jueces del infierno, y es tiempo de que los conozcas.

Salen dos hombres que una sala anexa al salón y se acercan a Radamantis y Pandora, y se inclinan ante Pandora, tal como hizo el primer juez. Pandora señala al hombre que se colocó a la izquierda de Radamantis y dice:

Pandora: El señor Hades te ha regresado del inframundo y espera que pelees esta guerra santa en su nombre, si lo haces el te recompenzará con la vida eterna, lo entiendes Naraku

Naraku: Lo entiendo perfectamente

Pandora: Muy bien, te entrego el Sapuri de la Garuda, utilizalo para hacer cumplir la volundad del señor Hades

Naraku: Si, Señorita Pandora

Pandora señala al otro sujeto, y dice:

Pandora: Tu también volviste a la vida por el señor Hades, y debes pelear por el lo entiendes…

El hombre interrumpe

Tercer juez del infierno: Lamento interrumpirla, señorita Pandora, solo quiero pedirle que no mecione mi nombre, mi nombre murió cuando morí hace mucho tiempo, me gustaría pedirle que sea usted quién me ponga un nombre nuevo, un nombre que represente mi lealtad al señor Hades

Pandora: Hmmm… Aunque me resulta sorpresiva tu petición, acepto, te pondré el nombre de Minos, y vestirás el sapuri de Grifo.

Minos: Gracias señorita Pandora.

Pandora: Ahora escuchen los tres, hemos sentido el cosmos de Athena en una isla en oriente, y el cosmos del señor Hades lo hemos percibido de forma esporádica y casi nula de la misma isla, así que uno de ustedes deberá ir a esa isla.

Minos: Permitame ir a esa isla, uno de mis espectros sabe por qué el cosmos del señor Hades es esporádico, y puede encontrarlo, y mientras lo hace destruiré a Athena.

Pandora: muy bien, irás al oriente

Pandora: ahora retirense los tres.

Los tres espectros se levantan y salen del salón

Muy lejos de ahí, en Grecia se levanta el santuario de Athena, ahí se encuentran los aposentos del patriarca, a los cuales entran dos caballeros vistiendo armaduras de oro que llevan el brillo de las estrellas, llegan a donde está el patriarca, yse inclinan ante el.

Patriarca: Shion, Dohko, deben ir hacia el oriente, hemos sentido levemente el cosmos de Athena desde una isla en el oriente, tienen que asegurarse de traer a Athena-Sama a salvo, de seguro el ejercito de Hades también la notó, así que deben irse y llegar lo más rápido posible.

Al terminar el patriarca llegó un muchacho a la sala, el chico se acercó y también se inclinó ante el patriarca

Chico: ¡Patriarca, por favor permitame ir con ellos!

Los otros tres se sorprendieron al escuchar al chico

Shion: ¡Oye Kohaku!, no seas imprudente, acabas de recibir la armadura de Leo, aún careces de experiencia, y esta es una misión muy importante.

Patriarca: Es justo como dice Shion, aunque es sorpendente que en dos años completaras tu entrenamiento para convertirte en caballero dorado, aún careces de experiencia, no te puedo asignar a esta misión.

Kohaku intentaba ocultar su frustración por no poder ir a esa misión, pero:

Dohko: Patriarca, le pido permiso para que Kohaku de Leo nos acompañe.

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar las palabras del caballero de libra

Shion: ¡Oye Dohko!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Dohko: Shion, Kohaku es de esa isla a la que iremos, llevandolo con nosotros podremos encontrar más rápido a Athena-Sama.

Shion de Aries y el Patriarca se sorprenden

Patriarca: ¿Es eso cierto,Kohaku?

Kohaku: Si, señor

Patriarca: Shion, Dohko y Kohaku, les encargo que vallan a oriente y encuentren a Athena

Los tres responden positivamente y se van


	2. Los guerreros solitarios

**La Guerra Sagrada de Kagome**

Los personajes incluidos aquí pertenecen a sus autores

**Capitulo 2: Los guerreros solitarios, Minos vs Sesshomaru**

Los tres caballeros dorados, se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia Japón, para buscar a Athena, pero Dohko le pregunta a Kohaku:

Dohko: ¿Por qué pediste venir con nosotros?, se que no fue por que conoces el lugar

Kohaku: Es verdad, lo que pasa, es que cuando sentí el cosmos de Athena, tengo la sensación de que me es familiar, creo que es alguien a quien conozco, y no quiero que la lastimen los espectros

Dohko y Shion sonrien

Shion: muy bien, entonces hay que apurarse.

En Japón se encontraban dos espectros, viajando bajo la luz de la luna, uno de ellos es Minos y va acompañado por una mujer.

Mujer Espectro: Muy bien la aldea de Kaede no está muy lejos, deberíamos llegar pronto.

Minos: Muy bien, tu cruzarás el pozo y buscarás al señor Hades, debes asegurarte de cumplir tu misión.

Mujer Espectro: Lo se

Ambos sienten una presencia acercandose a ellos:

Mios: Tu continúa hacia el pozo, yo me encargaré aquí

Mujer Espectro: si

La mujer sigue su camino sin detenerse, mientras que Minos espera la llegada de la presencia que se dirigía hacia ellos, era un orgulloso Yokai, de nombre Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Hmmm….. Así que estás vivo.

Minos: No, yo morí, el señor Hades, dios del inframundo, me ha devuelto la vida, ahora peleo por el.

Sesshomaru: Hmm….. Veo que te has rebajado a ser un simple peón, lamentable.

En ese momento llega un pequeño Yokai verde con un gran bastón, que seguía a Sesshomaru

Yaken: ¡Señor Sesshomaru!, ¡Señor Sesshomaru!, ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Yaken se acercó a Sesshomaru pero cuando vió a su rival se sorprendió de una forma inimaginable

Yaken: N-N-No p-p-puede s-s-ser

Sesshomaru: Si Yaken, es mi padre, Inu no Taisho

Minos: Error Sesshomaru, abandoné ese nombre cuando morí, ahora soy Minos, Minos de Grifo, uno de los jueces del infierno, que pelea por el señor Hades.

Sesshomaru: Y qué planeas hacer, Minos

Minos: Eso no es algo que te importe

Sesshomaru: ¿Estás seguro de eso?, tal vez debería regresarte al infierno para que no salgas de ahí

Minos: Solo retirate Sesshomaru, no quiero pelear contigo

Sesshomaru: ¿No quieres pelear, porqué?, mi padre es Inu no Taisho, no Minos de Grifo, así que no deverías tener ningún problema con eso, Minos

Minos: Muy bien que así sea

Sesshomaru desenfunda su espada

Minos: Esa es bakusaiga, bien hecho Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru Hmmm….

Sesshomaru se lanza al ataque

Minos, esquiva los ataque y detiene algunos con su armadura

Minos: Veo que has crecido en este tiempo, y me siento orgulloso de ver en lo que te has convertido, incluso serás capaz de superarme pronto, pero no puedo permitir que nadie me detenga aquí, aunque eso implique matarte, se que no te servirá de consuelo, pero me odio a mí mismo por hacer esto…

Minos se aleja de Sesshomaru, ganando algo de distancia, y las alas del Sapuri se abren

Minos: Descansa en paz, Sesshomaru

Un violento cosmos se desprende de Minos…

Minos: ¡GIANT FEATHERS FLAP!

Un enorme y violento tornado se desprende del cuerpo de minos y alcanza a Sesshomaru, envolviendolo por completo en su ataque, y expulsandolo completamente por los aires. Después del ataque el cuerpo cae de forma pesada como una roca, y totalmente cubierto de sangre.

Jaken quien veia el combate oculto detrás de un árbol cercano se sorprendió y entristeció al ver al cuerpo de su amo golpear el suelo después de caer, sin que este reaccionara, el pequeño yokai verde corrió llorando al cuerpo de su amo

Yaken:¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Al llegar intentó moverlo para hacerlo reaccionar, sin respuesta

Minos:Lo siento, Sesshomaru

Minos se da la vuelta y se prepara para seguir su camino y alcanzar a su compañera, peroantes le dice a Jaken con una voz calma.

Minos: Jaken, dale una sepultura honrable.

Minos cuntinúa con su camino, pero no sin derramar una lágrima, pensando.

Minos (pensamiento): Lo siento, no espero que me perdones, pero tengo que detener esta guerra antes que empieze, si no lo hago, todos los seres del mundo se hundirán en el inframundo, debo encontrar a Hades y destruirlo, antes que despierte, y no puedo permitir que me detengan hasta haberlo hecho.

En ese momento, una niña que dormía en la cabaña de Kaede, de nombre Rin despierta con lágrimas en los ojos…

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru


	3. Padre e hijo

**La Guerra Sagrada de Kagome**

Los personajes incluidos aquí pertenecen a sus autores

**Capitulo 3: Padre e hijo, Minos e Inuyasha**

La mujer espectro que viajaba con Minos, llega a la aldea de Kaede, todavía de madrugada, mientras todos duermen, y avanza silenciosamente, al llegar al pozo y disponerse a cruzar al futuro, se da cuenta que un Hanyou que vive en la aldea la siguió hasta allí, guiandose por su olfato y un aroma tan conocido, era su antiguo amante el Hanyou Inuyasha, que siguió el aroma de la mujer que había amado y quien vestía un sapuri del ejercito de Hades, Kikyo

Inuyasha: ¡Kikyo!, pero como es posible, tu…

Kikyo: Inuyasha, de todas las personas, esperaba poder evitarte precisamente a ti.

Inuyasha: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Kikyo: Como podrás darte cuenta, he regresado de la muerte, he sido revivida por Hades, y ahora soy un espectro, Kikyo de Bennu

Inuyasha: No comprendo…

Kikyo: Es mejor así, regresa a la aldea, olvida que me viste, olvida lo que acaba de pasar continúa con tu feliz vida con Kagome, o me veré obligada a atacarte.

Inuyasha: Regresas de la muerte, a la aldea, vienes a este pozo, y me dices que me olvide, y pretenda que no te conozco, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Kikyo: Del otro lado del pozo se encuentra la encarnación de Hades en este mundo, si no acabo con el antes que Hades despierte, será el final para todos los seres vivientes, de ambos lados del pozo

Inuyasha: Pero si lo que ocurre es así de serio, nosotros podríamos ayudarte, no tienes por qué cargar con esto sola

Kikyo simplemente sonrie…

Kikyo: No dirías lo mismo si te dijera que a quien voy a matar es al hermano de tu esposa.

Inuyasha se sorprende mientras recuerda el rostro de Souta

Inuyasha: No espera tiene que haber un error, eso no es posible…

Kikyo: Por eso te dije, que olvidaras que esto pasó, no te preocupes, será rápido

Inuyasha: No puedes…

Kikyo no contesta nada, pero desde la aldea se escuchó una explosión cerca del pozo, que despertó a todos, y salieron de sus cabañas.

Miroku: ¡¿Qué pasó?!, ¿Están todos bien?

Kaede: Si todos estamos bien

Sango: Parece que hubo una explosión

En ese momento sale Kagome de su cabaña alterada

Kagome: ¿Han visto a Inuyasha?

Todos voltean a verse entre sí dandose cuenta que Inuyasha no estaba en la aldea

Miroku: Tengo la impresión que está en el lugar de donde provino la explosión

Kagome: Tengo que ir a revisar

Sango: Nosotros te acompañamos

Kagome: Gracias, amigos

Sango: Ni lo menciones…jeje

Kaede: me quedaré a calmar las cosas en la aldea

Kagome: Si, gracias. Shippo-chan quedate a cuidar a Kaede por favor

Dice Kagome sonriendo

Shippo: Pero…

Kagome: Por favor, necesitan que los protejas

Shippo: Está bien cuenta conmigo

Kagome, Sango y Miroku parten hacia el pozo donde ocurrió la explosión y al llegar ven que Inuyasha se protegió de la explosión son su Tessaiga y ven a Kikyo enfundada en la armadura oscura.

Kagome: ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

Inuyasha: Kikyo quiere matar a tu hermano

Kagome: ¡¿Qué?!

Kikyo: Ya he perdido mucho tiempo

Kikyo avanza hacia el pozo, pero un boomerang gigante vuela interceptando su camino.

Sango: Tienes mucho por qué responder.

Kagome: ¿Por qué quieres matar a Souta?

En ese momento llega un sujeto con un notable parecido a Sesshomaru y una armadura similar a la de Kikyo

Kikyo: Minos…

Minos: Apresurate, tienes una misión que cumplir, yo me encargaré de que nadie te detenga

Minos se puso entre el grupo de Inuyasha y Kikyo

Minos: ¡Apresurate!

Dice Minos con lágrimas en sus ojos

Kikyo: Si

Y Kikyo cruza el pozo

Inuyasha: ¡Espera!

Minos se interpone entre Inuyasha y el pozo

Minos: Si la quieres alcanzar, tendrás que vencerme, lo cual es imposible.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!, debemos detener a Kikyo

Inuyasha: Lo sé

Minos: ¿Inuyasha?, dijiste, no lo puedo creer, ya maté a uno de mis hijo y, ¿ahora debo matar al otro?

Todos se sorprenden con las palabras de Minos

Inuyasha: ¿Qué dices?

Minos: Tu hermano, Sesshomaru intentó detenerme antes de llegar aquí… tuve que terminar con su vida, no quisiera hacer lo mismo contigo, pero si intentas detenernos, me veré forzado a acabar contigo

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar que Sesshomaru ha muerto

Inuyasha saca a Tessaiga, le dice con un tono serio a Minos.

Inuyasha: Responde esto, dijiste que mataste a tu hijo Sesshomaru, ¿eso significa qué?

Minos: Si, Inuyasha soy tu padre, la última vez que te ví eras un bebé el los brazos de tu madre

Los ojos de Inuyasha se llenan de furia

Inuyasha: Entonces, ¿por qué mataste a Sesshomaru?

Minos: Supongo que Kikyo ya te lo dijo, pero te lo diré una vez más, debemos acabar con Hades o será el fin de todos los seres humanos, hanyous, yokais, tanto de esta época como de la época del otro lado del pozo, y por eso debo acabar con cualquiera, que intente detenernos, aunque sea mi hijo.

Inuyasha: Hades esto, Hades el otro, ¿Quién es Hades y qué tiene que ver con el hermano de Kagome?

Minos: Hades es el dios del inframundo, y ese chico es su reencarnación para esta guerra santa, el poder de Hades ha vivido en su interior desde que nació pero apenas va a despertar, si despierta antes que Kikyo termine con el, todos morirán, espero que entiendas que esto es necesario

En ese momento Kagome interviene en la conversación

Kagome: No pueden hacer esto, Souta es mi hermano, no es ningún dios maligno, no puedo permitir que lo lastimen

Minos: ¿Tu hermano?, ¡yo ya sacrifiqué a uno de mis hijos, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con el otro por esta causa!, ¡Así que no me digas que no lo permitirás porque es tu hermano!

Inuyasha enfurece por completo y ataca

Inuyasha: ¡KONGOSHOHA!

Una gran cantidad de diamantes puntiagudos salen volando de la espada de Inuyasha y se dirigen hacia Minos. Pero este detiene los diamantes con una mano.

Minos: Lamento que esto tenga que ser así

Minos: ¡COSMIC MARIONETTE!

Unos hilos de cosmos salen de los dedos de minos y se pegan al cuerpo de Inuyasha, Minos mueve los dedos manipulando el cuerpo de Inuyasha, amenazando con romperle los huesos, hasta que una espada corta los hilos de Minos, era un muy mal herido Sesshomaru que increiblemente había sobrevivido al ataque de Minos.

Inuyasha: ¡S-S-Sesshomaru!

Minos: Veo que sobreviste, pero apenas te puedes mantener de pie

Sesshomaru: Aún no me has vencido, no te entrometas Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¡¿Estás loco?!, estás muy mal herido, si quieres combatir, entoces lo haremos juntos

Sesshomaru: Tch… como sea, pero no te entrometas.


	4. El Señor del Inframundo, Hades

**La Guerra Sagrada de Kagome**

Los personajes incluidos aquí pertenecen a sus autores

**Capitulo 4: El Señor del Inframundo, Hades**

Después de atravesar el pozo, Kikyo llegó a la época actual, a la casa de Kagome, después de asegurarse que nadie la siguiera, se propuso a introducirse a la casa donde dormían los miembros de la familia de Kagome. Kikyo entró en la sala y buscando en las habitaciones, encontró la habitación de Souta Higurashi, el hermano menor de Kagome, Kikyo empezó a adentrarse discretamente en la habitación, y empezó a sacar una daga dorada de su sapuri, pero de pronto, sintió un cosmos enorme, un cosmos que no podía ser de un humano, un cosmos que solo le podía pertenecer a un dios, conforme Souta abría los ojos, el cosmos se volvía más grande, Kikyo apenas pudo guardar la daga, y ponerse de rodillas por el gran y asfixiante cosmos que sentía, había llegado tarde, Hades había despertado…

Souta: Te pareces a mi hermana, ¿Quién eres?

Kikyo (nerviosa): Soy una de sus espectros, Kikyo de Bennu, Señor Hades

Souta: Entiendo, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Kikyo: He venido a buscarlo, señor Hades

Souta: Bien, debo dar por hecho que hay más espectros

Kikyo: No, vengo yo sola, El señor Minos, está del otro lado del pozo

Souta: ¿Minos?, parece que ya revivieron los jueces del infierno, ¡Llévame al castillo de Pandora de Inmediato!

Kikyo: Si señor…

Kikyo guía a Souta de camino al pozo y ambos cruzan a la época feudal…

Kikyo se sorprende al ver como la situación cambió desde el momento en que se fue, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru combatían contra Minos, y sin embargo Minos no permitía a Kagome y los demás pasar por el poso, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Kikyo con Souta, Souta se acercó a Kagome y…

Souta: Hola hermana, parece que ahora somos enemigos, no te preocupes, me encargaré de que tu muerte sea rápida y sin dolor

Kagome (impactada): ¿So-So-Souta?

Souta: Minos, Kikyo, destrullanlos a todos

Ambos espectros asienten a la orden de Hades, y liberan un cosmos muy poderoso, a punto de liberar su ataque, logran sentir el cosmos de tres poderosos guerreros, tres guerreros dorados que llegaron al lugar donde se desarrollaba el combate. Esos guerreros se interpusieron entre los espectros y el grupo de Inuyasha.

Dohko: Hades, hemos venido a acabar contigo, soy un santo dorado de Athena, Dohko de Libra

Shion: Yo soy Shion de Aries

Kohaku: Y yo soy Kohaku de Leo

Todos se sorprenden al ver que Kohaku es uno de los Caballeros dorados, que estaban ante ellos

Souta: Minos, Kikyo, vámonos, debemos regresar al castillo de Pandora.

Souta, Minos y Kikyo se dan la vuelta, y se marchan

Kohaku: ¡No escaparán!

Kohaku: ¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!

Una gran cantidad de rayos de luz salen del puño de Kohaku, los rayos se dirigían en dirección de Hades, pero son interceptados por Kikyo.

Kohaku: Kikyo, eras la última persona que esperaba ver como un espectro…

Kikyo no contesta y se marcha con Minos y Hades.


End file.
